


Fulfill the Word

by notjoelmiller



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Light Angst, joel is a pretty dandy dude, there are going to be tags and stuff as we move onn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjoelmiller/pseuds/notjoelmiller
Summary: Promises are made in your life that you can't bring yourself to break. It comes time to fulfill the last promise that you made to your parents, and, luckily, Joel is by your side. Yet, it pains you when you have to turn down his loyalty.
Relationships: Joel (The Last of Us)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. 1 - To Leave

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhh so im doing a series now. oh boy. i dont like series because they force me to be responsible. hopefully i will upload once a week, maybe more(?). i already have this whole story planned so it shouldnt be too much for me.
> 
> but yeah
> 
> enjoy
> 
> PS i learned how to do those lines at the end of sections so check that shit outttttttt

**Spring 2034**

“I want to leave.”

Your father, who had been working on a new chair for the dining room, set down his hammer and looked at you. He furrowed his brows, almost as if he didn’t believe you. “Excuse me?”

Your eyes bounced from him to your mother. She sat on the bench on your front porch, sipping some hot tea. She too had been preoccupied, sewing patches into your clothes. Unlike your father, however, she seemed unfazed by your announcement.

You took a deep breath to regain some confidence. “I want to leave.”

You were tired. You spent your entire life sheltered with your parents. Sure, you’ve met the occasional person that stopped by your home, and you’ve faced off a fair share of infected or raiders. Despite this, you felt like you were missing out on so much. There had to be more to life than chores and lazy afternoons out on the porch.

Your dad laughed, picking the hammer back up. “You’re funny.”

You stomped over and grabbed the hammer from his hands. He scoffed at you and opened his mouth to speak, but you cut him off. “I’ve been here my whole life. I can’t do it anymore. If there’s anything that I deserve, it’s a little bit of freedom.”

You parents were a young couple when the outbreak hit. You were born just a few years after outbreak day, so your entire life has been revolved around survival. Luckily for you, they lived on a secluded farm in the middle of Pennsylvania. Your nearest neighbors, during the normal days, were just a half day’s walk. For 19 years, your family was able to live there with enough interaction with the infected for you to learn how to stand against them, while not being faced with constant threat. You were sheltered, but smart.

Your father grabbed his hammer from you and cradled it against his chest. “You are not leaving. This conversation is over.”

“I’m old enough and smart enough to be able to handle my own out there,” you scoffed. You looked at your mom, who was sipping her tea quietly. “Mom, please?”

“Honey,” your father said softly, “help me out here.”

You two watched as she slowly swallowed her tea. Before speaking, she looked back and forth between you and your father. A small, somewhat mischievous smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. “Honey,” she said gently, “She’s old enough to decide what she wants.”

Your father dropped the hammer. It thudded against the wooden porch. “You can’t be serious,” he gaped.

Your mother set down her mug, “She can’t stay here forever.”

The wrinkles on your father’s forehead deepened as he frowned. He looked at you and grunted, “Go inside. Your mother and I need to talk.”

You spent the next few hours holed up in your room. You heard your parents arguing outside. You couldn’t quite make out everything that they were saying, but you had a general idea. Your father was dead-set against you leaving, while your mother knew it was only a matter of time.

You weren’t stupid. You knew how bad things were beyond your bubble. There were hunters, cults, hordes, and types of infected that you’ve only heard about in stories. However, you’ve lived this world for nearly two decades. While your parents sheltered you to a degree, you were well-equipped to survive.

Sometime after sunset, you fell asleep. A few hours later, you woke up to silence. You rolled over to look out of the window. The sun was just beginning to peek above the horizon. You groaned and got out of bed.

You assumed that your parents were still asleep, so you made sure that you were quiet as you went downstairs. If you got an early start on your chores, then you could relax the rest of the day. And after yesterday, you really needed to relax.

You went to pass through the living room, but stopped when you saw your parents awake and waiting for you. Your mom was holding a bag out in her hands, and your dad stood next to her, arms crossed.

“What’s going on?” You asked. You eyed the bag that your mom was holding. It looked nearly full, but was zipped shut so you couldn’t see what was inside.

Your mother walked closer to you and handed you the bag. She placed a kiss on your cheek. When she pulled away, her hand lingered there. She said, “Your father and I talked last night.” She sniffled softly and looked away. It was then that you noticed the tears in her eyes, “You can go.”

You looked at the bag, then at your mom. “What?”

Your father came up next to you and grabbed your shoulder with his hand. He squeezed it tightly and said, “We agreed that-“ His voice cracked slightly, “-that you’re responsible enough to make your own decisions and to make your way out there.”

Your mom said, “We packed food, clothes, weapons, medical supplies, and everything else you’ll need. As soon as you’re ready, you can be on your way.”

You looked at the bag once more before swinging it over your shoulder. “I-“ you chuckled, “-I don’t know what to say.”

“I do,” your father said. He pulled you into a tight hug. He held onto you for a while. You understood. He didn’t want to see you, his only child and beloved daughter, leave. “Goodbye, baby girl. I’m going to miss you.” He pulled away and looked at you once more before letting your mother hug you.

She hugged you just as long as your father, but not quite as tight. She had already accepted what was to come. When she pulled away, she simply nodded.

“I’ll come back,” you said. “I promise.”

* * *

**Late Summer 2034**

You smiled when you spotted the sign.

_Welcome to Jackson._

During your travels, you’ve heard whispers of a few towns, built in the ashes of the virus. They were just whispers, though. The breadcrumbs always wound up leading you nowhere. Except Jackson.

As you got closer and closer, the signs became stronger and stronger. Finally, you were in Jackson County, and it was time to discover if all of your efforts were worth it.

You were tired, hungry, and missing home. You just hoped that this Jackson was real and not another dead end.

Finally, it came into view. Fortified walls stood tall. They were surrounded by blinding lights. From the higher ground, you could see the houses and streets beyond the walls. You let out silent thanks as your aching feet carried you to the gates. As you got closer to the them, you walked with your hands in the air. There were surely armed guards there, and you didn’t want to come off as a threat.

When you were about a hundred yards from the gate, a head poked out of a watch tower. “You better keep those hands up and tell me that you’ve got a mighty good reason to be here right now,” a blond man with a raspy voice and a Southern accent called. He had a rifle pointed right at you.

You stopped walking. You weren't scared though. From what you've heard, Jackson was friendly. If they were truly against outsiders, then you would already have a bullet between your eyes. Though, you made sure that your hands remained high up in the air, just like he asked. “I’m not looking for trouble- just a home. Is this Jackson?”

The man loosened his grip on his rifle, but still kept it trained on you. “How’d you hear about us?”

“Other travelers that came through here. They said it was a safe haven.” You cleared your throat, “I’m from Pennsylvania. I left home this spring. I was wondering if I could stay here.”

The man lowered his gun. “One second,” he said. He disappeared, and you finally let your arms down. After a few moments, the large gates opened. The man appeared and greeted you. 

“My name’s Tommy,” he said, “Welcome to Jackson.”

* * *

You walked a few paces behind Tommy. He was talking your ear off. It was refreshing. After all, the last time you had real company was when you left home in April. Finally, Tommy came to a stop in front of a modest home. “This is where you’ll be staying,” Tommy said.

You had just finished a screening. _“To weed out the crazies,”_ Tommy had said. Once he and Maria established that you weren’t a threat, they got you settled in. You were assigned menial tasks to do around the town while they worked out where you would be stationed.

Tommy leaned against the mail box and patted it slightly. “Over there,” he pointed to the house on the right, “Is my brother Joel’s house. If you need anything, you can ask him. He’s a little grumpy, and’ll take some time gettin’ used to you, but he’ll help you if you need it.”

“Joel,” you repeated. “Got it.” You smiled at Tommy and followed him to the front door.

Tommy handed you a set of keys. “You get settled in now. Get some sleep, Maria’s going to want to see you tomorrow mornin’.”

You smiled and nodded, taking the keys from Tommy. “Thank you.”

Tommy left you to your own for the rest of the night. As your head hit the pillow, a smile spread across your face.

For the first time since you left your parents, you felt like you were home.

* * *

You slept well that night. You woke just before dawn, more relieved than you had been in months. You quickly got washed up and dressed. You didn’t eat, though. Maria had told you to meet her for breakfast, where you would talk a little more about your place in Jackson. She said to meet her at the mess hall.

_About that..._

You had no clue where the mess hall was. Tommy had shown you where it was last night, as well as a dozen other important spots in Jackson. It all blended together.

“Shit,” you muttered as you stepped onto the sidewalk.

How the hell were you getting to that mess hall?

You heard a door close on your right. A tall man with dark hair was leaving the house next to you. _Tommy’s brother,_ you realized.

_If you need anything, you can ask him._

“Great,” you said. You jogged over to his house, waving him down. You couldn’t quite remember his name, so you just tried to get his attention with a cry of, “Hey!”

The man stopped right at the edge of the sidewalk. His eyebrows furrowed for a moment, before realization crossed his features. “Mornin’,” he greeted, smiling softly.

You were pleasantly surprised by his friendliness, especially after Tommy’s initial description of him. “Good morning,” you smiled. He walked closer to you, and you were finally able to get a good look at him.

He had a strong jaw, covered by a thick beard. His nose was sharp, with a horizontal scar running across the bridge. It looked like he had been grazed by a knife there- nothing too unusual for these days. Wrinkles lined his eyes, similar to the ones on his forehead. He was smirking at you, and it was then that you realized that he had been speaking. You were too caught up in staring at him to catch his words.

“What was that?” You asked.

“I was just askin’ why you flagged me down.”

“Oh!” You laughed, “Yeah, well, I’m you new neighbor.” You stuck your hand out. He didn’t hesitate to shake it. As his hands enveloped yours, you couldn’t help but notice how calloused his hands were.

“I’m aware,” he said. He had the same accent as Tommy, but his voice was slightly deeper and much smoother. You found it somewhat alluring. “I’m Joel.” _Joel._ That was his name.

You offered your name. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Joel.” You pulled your hand away to wring your fingers together. “Listen,” you said, “I’m sorry to bother you, but Tommy said that you could help if I needed anything.”

Joel nodded, “I’m all ears.”

You grinned. Joel’s smile and words were filled with such sincerity, and it warmed your heart. You were afraid at first, especially after Tommy warned you of his grumpier disposition. However, from what you’ve seen, Joel was the exact opposite- warm, welcoming, and kind.

“I’m supposed to meet Maria in the mess hall, this morning,” you said, “but I forgot where it is.”

Joel chuckled, and you felt your heart flutter a little. “Well,” he said, “it’s your lucky day. I’m headed over there right now. Let’s say we walk together, hm?”

“That sounds like a plan.”

* * *

Maria was shocked, to say the least, when you walked into the mess hall following a laughing Joel. She was even more shocked when Joel told you that he was, “Looking forward to seeing you around,” as he left you with Maria.

You sat down in front of the gaping woman with a plate of eggs and ham. “Morning, Maria,” you said. You couldn’t quite wipe the goofy grin off of your face.

“Morning,” she said, eyeing you curiously.

You ate silently for a while, waiting for Maria to speak. Finally, about halfway through the meal, you set your fork down, “What’s wrong?”

“How did you do it?”

You crossed your arms, furrowing your brows. “Do what?”

Maria scoffed. She waved her arms from you to the door that Joel just left through. “Joel! How did you get him to warm up to you so fast? People who have known him since his first day in Jackson are still trying to get him to open up like that.” 

You felt butterflies in your stomach. “I- well,” you stuttered, “I don’t know.”

Maria raised her eyebrows, chuckling softly. “I don’t know what is going on between you two, but he sure does like you.”


	2. 2 - To Yearn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re at your first dance at Jackson, and Joel decides to spend it with you. You can’t understand why, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh here is chapter 2
> 
> also, yes i made joel a very confident and forward guy for this story even though it's not like how he is in the games but you know what i get to do what i want so mind your business

**Early Fall 2034**

The room was stuffy, and the low lights were straining your eyes. A CD player was hooked up to some speakers, filling the room with music. 

You didn’t want to be there, so you huddled up at some table in the back corner of the room where nobody would bother you. It was the first dance since you had moved into Jackson. There had been a few bonfires in the before, but you had skipped those. This time, though, Maria insisted that you come. You and Maria had grown close during your short time in Jackson, not as close as you and Joel, though.

_Joel._ You found your eyes wandering to his form. He stood with Tommy at the bar. He was laughing loudly at some joke or story that Tommy was telling. Joel’s eyes caught yours, and he gave you a small wave. You smiled and nodded at him, before averting your eyes.

You and Joel spent plenty of time together. Most afternoons went by with you sitting on his porch and talking. It was nearly impossible to spend a day without meeting with him. Most mornings, you two walked to the mess hall together. If Joel didn’t have one of his usual morning patrols, he would even eat breakfast with you. 

You were comfortable with each other. It was the first time that you were truly open with someone outside of your family. You weren’t sure whether that excited or scared you.

Someone cleared their throat in front of you, bringing you out of your thoughts. A deep voice said, “This ain’t your scene?”

You smiled at the sound of Joel’s thick accent. You tilted your head to look at him. He was holding two bottles of beer. You kicked a chair out for him to sit in. He took a seat and set one of the bottles down next to you. You kindly accepted it and toasted with him before taking a sip. 

You set the bottle down and sighed, “I don’t know. I’ve never really been to one of these before.” 

Your eyes scanned Joel. He was so carefree and relaxed. An arm was thrown over the back of an empty chair. His cheeks were slightly flushed, either from the warmth of the room or from alcohol. He looked somewhat surprised by your confession. However, it did make sense, considering that Jackson was your first time away from home.

Joel took another sip of his beer, “Then who the hell dragged you here?”

You chuckled, “Maria.”

Joel nodded. Neither of you spoke for a while. It wasn’t an awkward silence. You two spent too much time together for things to be able to get awkward; it was just comfortable. Though, you couldn’t help but wonder why Joel bothered spending the evening with you. He surely had better things to do.

Joel set his half-finished beer on the table and pointed at you accusingly, “What’s going on in that head of yours? I know you’re thinkin’ ‘bout somethin’.”

Usually, you would have laughed, but you were too deep in thought. “Why are you bothering yourself with me?”

Joel frowned, “What do you mean?”

“Come on, Joel. Look around.” You pointed at all the people on the dance floor, “See all of them? I bet that half of those women out there are just _dying_ for the chance to dance with you.”

Joel furrowed his brows. He followed your gaze to the dance floor and shook his head. “I don’t give a damn about them. I care about you.”

You bit your lip to stop a smile from spreading across your face. You fixed your eyes on your thumb, which traced the rim of your beer. During the pause, the music began to change into a slower, softer song.

When you looked back at Joel, he was staring at you. There was an intensity in his stare which, if you were standing, would make your knees buckle. He licked his lips and reached forward to grab your hand. The shocked expression on your face was enough to make him laugh.

Joel began to stand up, taking you with him. “How about you and I go have fun?”

You shook your head as Joel stood you up. “Joel,” you laughed nervously. You looked at the couples slow dancing on the floor. “I’ve never really done this-“

“Nonsense.”

Joel pulled you on the dance floor. You stared at him wide-eyed. He guided your hands to his shoulders, while his rested on your waist. He leaned close to you and whispered, “Just relax, darlin’.” His hot breath fanned over your neck, and you swore that you might just faint right there.

It would be a lie to say that you never thought about Joel romantically. After all, you spent so much time with him since you arrived in Jackson. You dismissed your feelings, however, blaming it on the fact that he was one of the first living, breathing men for you to acquaint yourself with outside of your family. Yet, it didn’t help that he was kind, handsome, and a hell of a good guitar player. As time went on, you began to read more and more into his lingering touches and soft smiles. Each time you found yourself wistfully thinking of him, you cursed yourself. He was so much older than you, _surely_ he wasn’t interested.

Yet, as you danced in his arms to some old song playing on a shitty speaker, you couldn’t bring yourself to look away from Joel. It was a combination of you being enthralled with him and the fact that nearly the whole room was staring at you. They didn’t bother you, because the look that Joel was giving you was enough to make them fade away.

_No,_ you told yourself, _stop making this more than it is. Joel is pitying you. He’s had a lot to drink. That’s it,_ you thought, _he’s drunk._

“You’ve been drinking,” you whispered. Your noses were inches away, and your bodies slowly pressed closer and closer together.

Joel shook his head. He took a hand off of your waist to wipe a bead of sweat that slowly dripped down your face. “My first drink was that beer.”

“You’re going to regret this,” you said. You were trying your best to convince yourself that this was a _bad idea._

“Is that a promise?”

You hesitated.

“No.”

You were dizzy in Joel’s arms. His hand came to rest on your cheek. His thumb gently caressed your face. Your hands, which had been linked around his neck, moved. One fell to his back, and the other tangled itself in his hair. 

Joel leaned closer to you, and as his lips were mere millimeters from yours, he said, “I’m never gonna regret a moment spent with you, darlin’.”


	3. 3- To Decide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three years. You need to go back to Pennsylvania, but you also need to break the news to Joel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha i have had this chapter written since before i put up the second chapter however i am a horrible person and never put it up. i also have two more currently written ;)
> 
> i would put stuff out more often if it weren't for proof reading and stuff it's a pain

**Early Summer 2037**

The gentle clanging of pots and pans from downstairs echoed in the room. You groaned and rolled over on your side. You threw your arm out, only for it to meet cold sheets.

“Joel?” You muttered. You peeled your eyes open and frowned; the bed was empty.

You rolled onto your back and sighed. _Why the hell was Joel up?_ He had promised a lazy morning in with you. Last time you checked, Joel did _not_ consider being up before dawn a “lazy morning”.

You got home late the night before after a grueling patrol. After you spent a whole hour venting about the day, Joel promised that the two of you would sleep in and take the morning off.

You slid out of bed and slipped on one of Joel’s shirts and a pair of nice black underwear. You tiptoed down the stairs. Once you reached the bottom, you turned towards the kitchen and smiled softly.

Joel was cooking breakfast and too distracted to notice you approaching. He mixed up some eggs, while bacon sizzled in a pan. He was dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt. He found that shirt on a patrol with you. You insisted that it was too small for him, but he didn’t listen to you. The truth was, it _didn’t_ fit him properly. It stretched across his chest and arms. Yet, he wore it so often because, _“You just love seein’ my muscles.”_

You wrapped your arms around his waist and rested your chin on his shoulder. “What happened to a ‘lazy morning’?”

Joel turned his head to give you a kiss on the cheek. He poured the eggs into a pan and turned you around so that you could sit on the counter. He leaned in to give you a kiss on the lips, and hands came to rest by the cabinet on either side of your head. “I just thought that I should surprise you with a nice breakfast.”

You hummed. You ran your hands up his chest and to his shoulders. “You know, I would almost buy that if it weren’t for the fact that you’re fully dressed- _plus shoes.”_

Joel looked down at his boots and chuckled nervously. “About that,” he said, “Jesse’s sick, and he needs me to cover his patrol with Tommy today.”

Your hands fell from Joel’s shoulder and your rubbed your face. “Jesus, Joel,” you sighed, “Can’t we have one nice morning together?”

Joel frowned, and he leaned in to give you another kiss. His beard, which you loved so much, tickled your cheeks. You remembered when he shaved it off a few months back and how upset you had been. He didn’t look bad, not at all, you just missed it. After that day, Joel promised to never shave it off again.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered against your lips. His hands came to cradle the back of your neck.

Just as Joel was about to deepen the kiss, someone knocked on the door. Joel pulled away and sighed, “Come on in, Tommy!” He called. You grabbed Joel’s arm. “What?” He muttered.

You motioned towards your half-bare body. A look of realization crossed Joel’s face. “Uh, nevermind! I’ll meet you out there!” Luckily for you, Tommy didn’t already enter.

Joel groaned and nipped at the crook of your neck. “When I come home,” he grunted, “I am going to _tear you apart.”_ His voice dropped to a growl at the last few words, sending delightful shivers down your spine. Joel gave you another heated kiss before turning off the stove and putting your food on a plate.

“Looking forward to it,” you muttered against his lips.

You made sure to slip out of view when Joel opened the door to greet Tommy. As they left, you overheard Tommy telling Joel the patrol plans for July. _July?_ Your mind wandered as you ate. July was when you first started to look for Jackson all those years ago.

Setting down your fork, you cursed softly. It had been over three years since you left home. You promised that you’d come back to visit, but it had never been the right time. 

You wanted to go back to visit around this time last year, but Jackson was under the pressure of a group of wanderers, and Maria wanted you there in case of an attack. They ended up attacking. You helped, but got hurt and was forced to push back going home. But now, there was nothing, no wanderers and no trouble. If there was a time to go, it was now.

You pushed the eggs around the plate and rubbed a hand up and down your face. You needed to talk to Maria.

* * *

“You got plans tonight?” Tommy asked.

The summer sun was low in the sky, casting long shadows on the sidewalks and streets. Tommy and Joel were just getting back from their patrol. Someone at the stables told them that Maria was speaking with you, so Tommy decided to walk Joel home.

“Yeah,” Joel said. “We‘re plannin’ on continuing our morning, which you rudely interrupted.”

Tommy smirked. He teased, “Mind sharing what exactly your morning was going to consist of? Or is that a bit too _risque_ for my ears?”

Joel just grumbled something silently. To be honest, he was pissed about having to go on patrol. The only upside was that Tommy promised him a full day off for both you and him. That, and the thought of you in just his shirt and a pair of nice underwear, kept him going on the patrol.

Finally, Joel and Tommy were on your block. By the time they were in front of your old house, you spotted them and gave them a wave.

Maria turned to face them and smiled, “Afternoon, boys.”

“Afternoon, Maria,” Joel said, but his eyes were fixed on you. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit here?”

As Maria opened her mouth to speak, you said, “Can’t I just have a nice conversation with her?”

Tommy leaned over the railing of the porch. He let out an exaggerated laugh, “Knowing you two, it’s more than just a 'conversation'.”

You narrowed your eyes, smirking. “You really have so little trust in us don’t you Tommy?” you teased. You rolled your eyes and looked at Joel, “Are you going to help us out here?”

Joel, who was leaning against the front door, simply put his hands up in defense. “Don’t look at me. He may be my brother, but that doesn’t mean that I’m responsible for him.” He added with a shrug, “Maria is.”

You and Tommy chuckled, while Maria simply raised an eyebrow at him. “Is that so?” She asked. “If that’s the case, then I suppose I should take him home so that he doesn’t cause any more trouble.” She stood up and leaned down to give you a kiss on the cheek. As she walked past Joel, she pat his arm.

Watching them leave, you stood up to meet Joel at the door. You gave him a kiss on the cheek and led him inside.

Joel closed the door and grabbed your waist to press you against the wall. His lips immediately pressed against yours. He ground his hips against yours as he tightened his grip against your waist. “I missed you so much, darlin’. The thought of you was just drivin’ me crazy,” he muttered against your lips.

While you were thrilled at Joel’s excitement (and the thought about what it might lead to), you had to pull away. The feeling of his lips on yours lingered. “Joel,” you said, pressing your hands against his chest. You pushed him slightly, “Joel, honey, we need to talk.” 

Any bit of passion that existed in that moment dissipated. Joel pulled away and furrowed his brows. “What’s wrong?” His thumb ran over your cheekbone.

You shook your head and slipped out of his arms. Grabbing his hand, you led him to the living room. You sat down with him on the couch, turning your body to the side so that you could face him. Your stomach did flips. _Dear lord,_ you thought, _what to say?_

“This has something to do with Maria’s visit, doesn’t it?” 

You nodded. As much as you wanted to break the news slowly, you knew that it wouldn’t do anything to help. “Yeah,” you said, “It does.”

Joel grabbed your hand, making you look him in his eyes. They were filled with unconditional love, and it made you feel guilty. “Listen,” Joel said, “Whatever it is, we can work through it.”

_Here goes nothing._

“I need to leave Jackson.” 

Joel’s grip on your hand tightened, and you panicked, “When I left Pennsylvania, I promised my parents that I would come back. Joel, it’s been three years. I can’t let this sit anymore.”

Joel was silent for a long while. As the minutes passed, you began to feel sick. It wasn’t light news, you knew that, but you expected him to be a little more supportive. He was clearly deep in thought. The wrinkles on his forehead deepened, and he bit his lip slightly. The entire time, however, he kept your hand in his.

Joel always supported you. Since that first dance, he has always been by your side. When you were sick, he took care of you. When you cried, he held you tight. When you were angry, he would listen. He had your back as much as you did his. But you didn’t quite know how he would react to this. It was not light news.

Finally, you spoke, “I would love to know what you’re thinking right now.”

Joel looked towards the ceiling, then back at you. He brought your hand to his lips to kiss your knuckles. He then wrapped his other hand around the top of yours.

“When are we leaving?”

* * *

“Guns, food, and a noble steed,” Tommy said as he walked a horse to you and Joel. He patted Joel on the back and nodded towards you. “You two be safe out there, now.”

Joel hopped on the horse and helped you up to sit behind him on the saddle. He grabbed the reigns and said, “When are we not?”

Tommy laughed at that. He gave the horse a pat as you and Joel rode to the opening gates. “I could write a book about all the times you two haven’t been safe.”

“Wow,” you said, “Literacy? That’s new for you, Tommy.” You winked at him.

“Really,” Tommy teased, “That’s how you’re leaving me? With an insult?”

You laughed and tightened your grip around Joel’s waist. “Goodbye, Tommy, we’ll be back by Halloween.” Tommy simply nodded, and you watched as the gates shut you away from him and the rest of Jackson.

“You know,” you said, “Once I found Jackson, I never thought that I’d be on the road again.”

“Is that so?” Joel asked.

“Yeah,” you thought for a moment, “I don’t know how to feel about it.”

“Is that good or bad?”

“We’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways thanks bye lol leave comments if you can because they make me really happy

**Author's Note:**

> yeah lmk what you think but also dont be mean because im fragile


End file.
